1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print apparatus which is able to change the position of a carriage irrespective of a set operating mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent print apparatuses operate in several operating modes; a CHARACTER-BY-CHARACTER mode (hereinafter referred to as C/C mode) and a LINE-BY-LINE mode (hereinafter referred to as L/L mode). The C/C mode is the operating mode in which every time a single character is keyed in, the character is printed out, as can be seen in a conventional typewriter. On the other hand, the L/L mode is the operating mode in which a plurality of characters are keyed in and when a predetermined print key is then pressed, the plurality of characters are printed out successively,
Print apparatuses are known to include a control circuit such as a microcomputer, a memory such as a RAM, and an operation circuit. They can freely set the positions of right and left margins and of a plurality of tabs.
In the print apparatus described above, if the operator wants to change the positions of tabs or margins or the position at which print starts when the L/L mode has been selected, he must perform special operations; namely, changing the L/L mode to the C/C mode, operating the keyboard to shift the carriage, thereby fulfilling a desired function, and then resetting the C/C mode to the L/L mode. Such a complicated operation of keys may cause error. Simplification of the operation is desired.